At Twilight
by Lukana18
Summary: Bella and Edward had their second born daughter, Bree, violently taken away from them. Bree was taken in by a billionaire along with two other boys. Eighteen years later on her birthday, she notices something weird. Her strong thirst for blood. At the same time, both Adam and Chase are falling in love with her. Who does she love and who is her victim?


Bella's p.o.v.

I was alone in the woods with my husband, Edward. I was holding my second born infant. Her eyes were closed but she was perfect and beautiful.

Edward was peering around, acting to protect me. There's nothing to protect me against. The woods were silent and dreary, but nobody's out to get us.

"Something's not right." He murmured.

"Babe, your imagining things. I have something we need to discuss." I whispered.

Edward and I were both vampires. We had a strong thirst for blood. We drank the blood on animals, or if that fails, we'd suck each others blood. It did no harm.

Being a vampire was ravishing. I'm immortal and forever young, and our offspring will inherit that when they are eighteen. I hope they accept the life of a vampire.

I waited until he sat down with me, I waited until he got impatient.

"Edward, what should we name her?"

Edward's face was serious. He ran his fingers through his hair, looking around for inspiration. I could tell he was putting a lot of consideration into this.

"To be honest, I think she looks like a Bree." Edward said in a completely husky voice.

I paused. That sounds perfect. Bree Sullen.

"I love it." I replied, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." He said back, getting closer to me.

Parenting was confusing. We have a two year old, and its been tough. I don't know much on how to raise a child. I felt as if sometimes I care about the kids more than he does.

I could tell Edward wanted to make out with me, but he eyed Bree like I should put her down.

"I'm not putting her on the ground." I stated.

"Don't you want some husband-wife time?"

"Don't you want some time with your daughter?"

There was a hint of fury in my eyes, and Edward didn't like it.

"I didn't even expect to have another baby." He said angrily.

I gasped, but I heard a rustle in the bushes.

"What was that?" I asked, trembling. I was so mad at Edward for saying that. It breaks my heart.

I hold Bree closer to me, protecting her. Edward stood in front of me, acting like a body guard.

"Edward, I don't need you protecting me anymore. I'm my own person- I'm strong!" I yelled.

Suddenly, a man appeared from the shadows. He looked like bad news. He had light brown hair, a slight beard, and an evil smile.

"Who-" Edward began.

"The name's Douglas." He said, slowly creeping up to us. Unexpectedly, he shoved me backwards as hard as he could.

It happened so quickly. My head smashed against the tree trunk, I felt blood dripping down my neck. I immediately fell to the ground, screaming in pain, but losing my grip on the tiny infant.

Douglas bent over to me, slapped me hard across the face. That wasn't the worst of it.

He quickly grabbed baby Bree away from me, and swiftly ran away.

At first I couldn't believe it. I was screaming, sobbing really loud. It's like something ripped me in half.

Edward looked torn apart.

"I wish I never said that!" He yelled with regret, angry at himself. He tried to calm me down and fix my wounds. My heart was pounding and I screamed as loud as I could with sadness and pain.

Davenport's p.o.v.

I was walking alone in the woods, thinking about my next invention. I'm a billionaire, scientist, inventor, tech mogul... The list goes on and on.

But how could I create bionic humans? How cool would it be if people can have inhuman abilities, like super speed, strength, smarts...

I was thinking to myself for a while, but then I heard a noise that sounded like a baby crying. I tried to locate the noise so I can see where it is.

As I grew closer, the crying got louder. From behind a tree, I see a shadow casting over a basket.

"Shhhh! Shut up you little brat!" He threatened.

He slapped the newborn hard. Child abuse. That made me mad.

"Hey!" I called sharply, ready to fight whoever this is.

The man slowly turned around, and I recognized him.

He's my evil brother.

"Douglas? I thought you were dead!"

"That's what I wanted you to think. I escaped the persecution." Douglas said back, coming closer.

"What are you doing with those children?" I yelled, eyeing the basket.

The two boys only looked about one or two years old. The girl, wrapped in a swaddling blanket was a tiny newborn infant.

"I'm going to create them as soldiers or my servants." He replied simply.

"Why did you just tell me that?" I asked. My brother was the stupid one.

"Because it doesn't matter." Douglas began. "I'll kill you anyway."

He pulled a short, shape knife and lunged for me. I'm not going down without a fight.

I tried to grab the knife, but he jabbed it in my hand. Blood poured out instantly. I cringed in pain, but while Douglas was laughing, I ripped the knife out of his hand and chucked it far in an opposite direction.

My hand was bleeding like crazy, but I can't quit now. I applied pressure my putting my bare hand against my shirt, letting it soak up the blood.

I kicked him in the chest, forcing him to stumble backward. His fist was aimed at me, but I panicked and swatted it away.

He tried again with the same motion, but it held his fist in lock position. I tried my hardest to flip him, and he landed flat on his back.

I thrusted my foot hard on this neck, and I heard a slight snapping sound. Douglas struggled for air.

I paused to make sure he was dead. He could be acting. You can never tell with him.

I quickly ran over to the basket with the three little children in there. I grabbed it and ran as fast as I could home.

I ripped my shirt off to wrap around my wound, my hand was dripping blood rapidly.

As I was running through the woods, a thought came to my mind.

These three can be my bionic heroes!

All I have to do, is build a lab where they can grow up. I can make it a kid friendly environment, and I can train them to go on missions to save the world. It's perfect.

It's exactly what I'll do.


End file.
